You're My Bad Guy and My Love
by KorianaFM
Summary: Kazune, seorang polisi yang mendapat tugas untuk menangkap kelompok penjahat bernama "Dark Orchid", menyamar sebagai siswa di sebuah sekolah SMA terkenal di kotanya. Bisakah ia menuntaskan misinya itu? Namun, apa yang dilakukannya saat dia mengetahui salah satu anggota Dark Orchid? Apa dia tetap akan menjalankan tugasnya? atau sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Koge Donbo but this story is mine**

 **You're My Bad Guy and My Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : OOC, OC, typo, alur rada aneh dan tidak jelas, dan sebagainya.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read!**_

 _ **Summary:Kazune, seorang polisi yang mendapat tugas untuk menangkap kelompok penjahat bernama "Dark Orchid", menyamar sebagai siswa di sebuah sekolah SMA terkenal di kotanya. Bisakah ia menuntaskan misinya itu? Namun,apa yang dilakukannya saat dia mengetahui salah satu anggota Dark Orchid? Apa dia tetap akan menjalankan tugasnya? Atau sebaliknya?**_

DOORR! DOORR! HAHAHAHA...

Terdengar suara tembakan dan tawa seseorang di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Para polisi yang terus menembakkan pistol mereka sambil mengatur strategi,sedangkan target mereka terlihat bisa menghindari semua tembakan dan menghancurkan strategi mereka. Bahkan,bisa dilihat jika si target menikmati keadaan dimana dirinya terus ditembaki oleh para polisi dan sesekali dia tertawa karena peluru yang meleset dari tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha... yah,sayang sekali. Kalian meleset lagi,"katanya dengan ekspresi menyesal yang di buat-buat sehingga membuat sebagian polisi itu merasa kesal tapi masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menembak dengan membabi buta. Salah satu dari polisi itu yang sepertinya pemimpin dari mereka,tetap memperhatikan gerakan penjahat mereka kali adalah salah satu dari kelompok "Dark Orchid". Dark Orchid adalah sekelompok penjahat yang beranggotakan 5 orang penjahat yang selalu berbuat onar seperti:balapan liar dengan genk-genk motor lainnya,mengerjai para pejalan kaki dan orang-orang lain,mencuri barang lalu lalu saat mereka sudah diketahui mencurinya dan 'berkejar-kejaran' yang selalu saja berhasil kabur lalu besoknya pasti barang curian itu kembali ke tempatnya,mereka juga mencuri senjata seperti pistol dan senjata api lainnya yang mungkin tidak akan mereka kembalikan pada pemiliknya dan hal-hal lain yang membuat masyarakat geram,kesal, dan tergganggu. Dan hanya sedikit identitas mereka yang para polisi ketahui dari data yang berhasil polisi kumpulkan selama ini,berikut data yang telah terkumpulkan:

Anggota pertama

Zeus:diketahui jika ia adalah seorang pembobol handal,ia mampu membobol pertahanan terbaru dengan mudah dan juga memiliki kecerdasan,ketelitian dan juga hebat dalam bela diri dan penggunaan andalannya adalah sebuah tongkat kayu panjang yang selalu ada di tangannya.

Anggota kedua

Artemis:ia mampu bergerak sangat cepat dan menyusahkan para polisi bahkan sniper handal dari kepolisian,ia juga sama-sama memiliki kecerdasan dan penggunaan senjata yang hebat sama seperti Zeus. Hanya saja,ia lebih bagus di dalam penggunaan pistol. Senjatanya adalah sebuah pistol Beretta 92 yang setia di sabuk senjata di pinggangnya.

Anggota ketiga

Aphrodite:gerakannya ringan seperti terbang danmempesona dan juga cukup adalah pemimpin Dark Orchid. ia hebat dalam mengalihkan perhatian untuk membuat celah bagi teman-temannya kabur. Ia jugacerdas,kuat dan juga sniper yang cukup handal walau tak sebaik Artemis. Senjatanya adalah senapan laras panjang yang juga kedap suara sehingga memungkinkan untuk menembak tanpa terdengar.

Anggota keempat

Apollo:anggota yang hebat dalam melalukan penyamaran baik menyamarkan dirinya sendiri atau menyamarkan teman-temannya. Ia selalu membawa peralatan medis di tas ransel hitam yang selalu di bawanya. Ia yang mengobati anggota lainnya jika mereka terluka –meskipun para anggota 'Dark Orchid' jarang sekali terluka. Senjatanya adalah busur dan anak panah,ia pemanah yang handal dan juga sangat lincah.

Anggota kelima

Athena:ia adalah anggota terhebat, terpintar,terlincah,terfleksibeldan terkuat dalam bela diri mengalahkan anggota yang lain. ia selalu memakai sabuk senjata yang membawa pistol Magnum 44 juga katana panjang andalannya di punggungnya. ia adalah anggota yang paling menyusahkan dan MENYEBALKAN dari anggota ? Karena dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengerjai para polisi dengan... Yah,seperti menyuruh mereka menembak dirinya yang selalu berhasil dihindarinya,menembak tubuh mereka yang sebenarnya sengaja ia buat pelurunya meleset dan hal-hal lain yang membuat para polisi geram padanya. Dia juga sering berselisih paham dengan Aphrodite.

Mereka semua memiliki kecerdasan,kekuatan,kehebatan,ketelitian,dan juga keahlian yang sangat hebat dan sepertinya mereka sudah terlatih dalam melakukannya. Zeus dan Apollo adalah anggota laki-laki. Sedangkan Aphrodite,Athena dan Artemis adalah anggota perempuan. Diketahui dari suara mereka saat saling berkomunikasi. Mereka memakai pakaian _casual_ biasa dan memakai topeng separuh wajah yang menutupi wajah atas mereka. Kecuali Athena yang memakai kain yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan bagian mata dan juga selalu memakai kemeja biru langit dengan lengan yang ditekuk sampai siku dan celana training hitam.

"ATHENAAA! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN BODOHMU! KITA HARUS CEPAT PERGI!"

Aphrodite memanggil Athena yang masih mengerjai para polisi.

"BERISIK! KAU INI MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

"APA KATAMU?! UHH... DASAR KUCING GARONG!"Aphrodite menghampiri Athena.

"AKU BUKAN KUCING GARONG!"

"Kau itu kucing garong tau." ucap Aphrodite dengan nada sinis.

"Hah?Dasar burung gagak jelek!"

"APA! Kau ini da–"

"Cukup!Lebih baik kita pergi." akhirnya Apollo menjadi penengah diantara mereka. Para polisi cengo memandang kejadian itu. Apollo menarik tangan Aphrodite dan Athenalalu berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka sempat melewati komandan polisi itu. Athena menatap sinis sang komandan. Sedang yang ditatap ikut menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ke arah mereka berlari. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat menjatuhkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah bom itu dan para polisi lainnya menutupi mata dan hidung mereka dengan tangan mereka sampai asap itu menghilang beserta Dark Orchid.

"Akayama-san,mereka kabur lagi!"seorang polisi menghampiri komandannya.

"Aku ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak ada yang terluka kali ini, Akayama-san. Hanya saja, sebagian dari mereka mengalami luka-luka kecil."

"Baiklah, kalau kantor dan beritahukan keadaannya!"

"Ha'i, Akayama-san!"setelah itu, sang komandan yang bernama Akayama Ryuu menyelidiki TKP dan sekitarnya. Mencoba untuk mendapat info lainnya dengan hati yang senantiasa mengutuk para Dark Orchid. ' _Hhh..., kuso! Mereka kabur lagi.'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

 _ **To be continued**_

Haiiii! _Ne, minna-san, watashi wa Kori desu. Yoroshiku, ne_! Aku adalah author baru di . Hehehe...

Chapter ini masih prolog. Jadi masih segini dulu. Nanti di chapter depan pasti lebih banyak word-nya. Oh, iya. Di fic ini akan ada cukup banyak OC buatanku. Soalnya, beberapa chara di Kamichama Karin Chu ada yang tidak cocok dengan tokoh yang kubuat. Jadi aku memasukkan OC-ku disini. Sudah, dulu ya, minna.

REVIEEEEWW!


	2. Chapter 2

You're My Bad Guy and My Love

 **Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin CHU © **Koge Donbo**

 **Chapter 1 :** Flashback 1

 **Rate T**

 **Genre :** Crime, Action, Angst, Family, Friendship, little-bit-romance

 **Warning :** OOC, OC, typo, alur rada aneh dan tidak jelas, typo berceceran, dan sebagainya.

 _ **This story is mine, and it's my authority to expressing my self.**_

.

.

 _ **But, I hope you enjoy it**_

.

.

 **You're My Bad Guy and My Love**

 _Musim semi, 6 tahun silam~_

Seorang gadis kecil berjalan menuju sebuah boneka kayu yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan menyandang sebuah tongkat panjang di pundak mungilnya. Angin lembut menyapu rambut _brunette-_ nya yang tergerai. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat tongkat panjangnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda, lalu diayunkannya tongkat itu ke boneka kayu tersebut dengan keras. Boneka kayu yang dibentuk dengan tangan yang seolah memegang tongkat kayu itu bergerak, bergerak seakan menyerang gadis kecil itu. Dengan lincah gadis itu menghindar, dan kembali menyerang boneka kayu tersebut dengan tongkatnya. Gerakannya begitu ahli, lincah, cepat dan tak terbaca, membuatnya terlihat sangat kuat untuk ukuran gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun itu.

"Karin!"

Tongkat yang dipegangnya berhenti di udara. Gadis kecil bernama Hanazono Karin itu menggulirkan manik mata _emerald-_ nya kepada sesosok anak laki-laki yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Ia menatap sosok anak laki-laki itu kesal karena merasa kegiatan latihannya terganggu. Ia mengambil ikat rambutnya yang ia jadikan layaknya gelang di pergelangan tangan kanannya, mengikat rambutnya secara asal.

"Karin, kami mencarimu kemana-kemana."

Mata Karin berputar malas. Ia berjalan, meninggalkannya di halaman belakang yang sepi itu.

"Hoi, Karin! Kenapa aku ditinggal?!"

Karin berbalik, mendapati anak laki-laki itu kini menghampirinya. Karin menghela napasnya jengah. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia sabar berteman dengan anak laki-laki yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya? Tangan Karin berada di pinggang, memberi kesan angkuh dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Niji, berapa kali harus kuperingatkan padamu, jangan ganggu aku saat aku sedang latihan?" tanyanya sedikit mendesis, menunjukkan kalau ia sedang kesal.

Irukana Niji, anak laki-laki itu, menunjukkan cengirannya. "Maaf. Habisnya tadi _Baa-chan_ dan _Jii_ - _chan_ mencarimu. Mau tidak mau kami juga harus ikut mencarimu, 'kan?" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

Mendengar itu Karin melepas napas jengah. Menyebalkan. Bulan depan usianya sudah hampir sepuluh tahun, tapi kenapa dia masih saja dicari-cari seperti ini? Sekali lagi Karin menghembuskan napasnya sebelum menyandarkan tongkat kayunya di salah satu boneka kayu di sana dan mengikuti langkah kaki Niji yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bercat putih yang selama ini menjadi rumah mereka. Setelah melewati beberapa lorong sepi dan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam sana, mereka telah sampai di ruang makan yang diisi meja makan besar dengan kursi yang banyak di sekelilingnya yang hampir terisi. Di ujung meja, seorang pria dengan rambutnya yang memutih dan wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput tengah bermain suit dengan anak kecil enam tahunan yang duduk di sampingnya. Di sebelahnya lagi seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat yang masih tampak awet muda di usianya yang sudah senja meletakkan sepiring besar yang penuh ikan bakar dengan celemek yang ia gunakan untuk memasak makanan.

Niji menarik tangan Karin, mengajaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Karin pasrah saja diperlakukan demikian. Keduanya duduk dengan diapit saudari kembar Niji dan, Sora, sahabat karib Karin sejak masuk di rumah ini.

"Karin, kau kemana saja?" tanya pria itu, membuat Karin langsung memandangnya.

"Di halaman belakang, latihan." jawab Karin singkat.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kau di sana?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Karin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Yah, mungkin kemampuan kamuflaseku hampir sebanding dengan Niji."

Pria itu dan Niji tertawa. Sementara Karin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hoi, Jiraiya, lebih baik kau segera memanggil anak-anak yang lain, dan mengatakan kalau Karin sudah ketemu. Kita sudah akan makan malam." ucap wanita yang kini sudah duduk di samping pria itu setelah melepaskan celemeknya.

Pria itu mencibir, tapi tak urung ia berdiri dan keluar ruang makan untuk melaksanakan perintah sang istri. Kini, wanita itu menatap Karin tajam, tapi tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempan untuk Karin yang kini bersedekap dada dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wanita itu menghela napas. "Karin, lain kali kau harus izin dulu padaku atau Jiraiya, agar kami tidak sia-sia mencarimu seperti ini."

Karin melepas napasnya lelah. "Aku sudah besar, kalian tidak perlu mencariku."

CTAK!

Jitakan itu melayang dengan mulus ke kepala Karin, membuat anak-anak lain di ruangan itu tertawa melihatnya yang kini mengelus kepala sambil meringis kesakitan dan menunjukkan tatapan kematian andalannya. "Kenapa aku dijitak, sih?" desisnya.

"Karena mulutmu sudah semakin kurang ajar, tahu?" ucap wanita itu sambil mendengus angkuh.

Karin mencibir. "Dasar nenek peyot." desisnya lagi dengan sangat pelan. Tapi sayang sekali karena wanita itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Segera sebuah perempatan muncul di kening wanita itu. ia sudah berdiri dan kini sedang berjalan mendekati Karin, menyiapkan sebuah pukulan untuk gadis kecil berwajah manis tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak manis itu.

"APA KATAMUUU?!"

"HUAAA! AMPUN _BAA-CHAN_!"

BUAGH! PLAK! CTAK!

"Hey, Tsunade, kenapa berisik sekali –hah?" pria itu berdiri melongo di ambang pintu penghubung ruang makan dengan ruang tamu dengan beberapa anak-anak di belakangnya yang sama-sama melongo, saat melihat wanita itu telah memberi hukuman pada Karin yang sekarang memajukan bibirnya dua centi, khasnya kalau sedang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat kesal.

"Diam dan cepat duduk, kita makan malam."

Dan meskipun masih setengah melongo, pria itu mematuhinya dan segera duduk di kursinya, memimpin doa dan ikut menyantap makan malam bersama istri dan anak-anak asuhnya. Berbagi canda dan tawa serta ikut bergabung dalam obrolan _absurd_ khas anak-anak itu. Menunjukkan binar mata hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dan juga aura yang membuat anak-anak itu nyaman di dekat mereka. Senju Jiraiya dan Senju Tsunade.

Dua pasangan yang belum mempunyai anak kandung itu telah sukses menjadi sosok ayah dan ibu yang sempurna bagi anak-anak yang mereka asuh mulai dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Senju Jiraiya adalah mantan anggota intel terbaik Jepang yang menikahi Senju Tsunade, dokter yang bekerja di kantor yang sama dengannya. Usia senja membuat keduanya lebih memilih untuk pensiun dan pindah ke perumahan yang tenang dan mendirikan sebuah panti asuhan, didorong keinginan mereka untuk mempunyai anak, tapi tak akan pernah bisa. Itu terjadi karena suatu hal di rahim Tsunade yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa mempunyai anak.

Meskipun sudah vakum dari dunia lama mereka, keduanya telah mengajarkan semua hal yang mereka ketahui kepada anak-anak asuh mereka. Jiraiya mengajarkan teknik beladiri, kamuflase, penggunaan senjata, penyelidikan, semuanya. Begitupula dengan Tsunade yang juga mengajarkan segala hal tentang kedokteran mulai dan mengidentifikasi penyakit, membuat obat, hingga operasi. Semuanya mereka ajarkan, dengan harapan ilmu-ilmu itu kelak bermanfaat bagi murid asuh mereka.

Dan anak-anak pun sangat antusias, terutama lima orang anak asuh mereka yang telah menjalin tali persahabatan yang akan terus terjalin sampai mereka tua. Dan kini kelima anak itu tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang menjadi kamar mereka berlima. Tidur dengan lima ranjang _single bed_ yang ditata berjejer dan lemari pakaian yang ada di lemari di pojok ruangan yang dibagi menjadi lima

Hanazono Karin, Irukana Niji, Irukana Nila, Ashiyumi Sora dan Shironami Roku. Mereka berlima duduk di ranjang mereka masing-masing. Nila memarahi Niji yang kasurnya berantakan. Sora dan Roku berdiskusi tentang pelajaran di sekolah mereka. Dan Karin sibuk membuat sebuah _shuriken_ dari kertas origami. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing hingga Nila bertanya pada Karin, "Karin, jadi sedari tadi kau ada di halaman belakang?"

Sora dan Roku sontak menghentikan tangan mereka yang sedang menulis catatan, untuk melihat Karin yang sama sekali tidak terusik oleh suara cempreng Nila. Gadis kecil itu masih sibuk dengan kertas origaminya, membuat pipi Nila menggembung karena dicueki. "Karin!" serunya kesal.

Karin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mendelik pada Nila yang sudah menganggunya.

"Karin, aku tanya, jadi sedari tadi kau ada di halaman belakang?" tanya Nila mengulang yang tadi.

"Hn." balas Karin kemudian kembali melanjutkan origaminya.

Nila mendengus. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa tahan bersahabat dengan makhluk es menyebalkan seperti Karin. Ia sering makan hati kalau bicara pada Karin, karena gadis kecil itu pasti tak menghiraukan semua hal yang keluar dari mulutnya. Selain itu ia juga kesal sendiri karena pertanyaannya hanya dijawab singkat. Nila berjalan ke kasurnya dan berbaring di sana, sambil mengamati Niji yang membereskan ranjangnya setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Nila. Nila bisa mendengar adik kembarnya itu merutuk-rutuk, kesal dimarahi Nila.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau berlatih sendirian tadi?" Karin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sora yang kembali sibuk dengan tugasnya. "Bukankah kita selalu berlatih di pagi hari?" lanjut gadis kecil itu.

Karin mendengus. "Aku ingin makin kuat. Aku agak tidak rela Niji mengalahkanku di permainan petak umpet kemarin."

Ya, kemarin Niji mengalahkannya di permainan petak umpet yang dilakukan Jiraiya untuk menguji kemampuan kamuflase anak-anak asuhnya. Dan Niji menjadi satu-satunya anak yang tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh Jiraiya dan Jiraiya akhirnya menyerah lalu menyuruh Niji keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tapi kemampuan beladirimu yang paling hebat di antara kami. Gerakanmu 'kan sangat lincah dan kuat. Bahkan kau mengalahkanku di adu tongkat minggu lalu, ya 'kan?" Roku menunjukkan cengirannya setelah mengucapkan itu. Anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan luka lebam di lengan kanannya, bekas hantaman tongkat yang diayunkan Karin yang sampai sekarang masih belum hilang, padahal sudah seminggu berlalu, saking kuatnya tenaga Karin.

"Tapi kau bisa mengalahkanku saat kita disuruh membobol brankas." Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Saat mengingat ia kalah selalu membuatnya kesal. "Aku juga tidak terlalu pintar saat pelajaran _Baa-chan_. Niji jauh lebih hebat dariku untuk urusan itu."

Roku, Sora, Nila dan Niji memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka hapal di luar kepala sifat Karin. Meskipun gadis itu sangat cuek dan judes, tapi ia bisa jadi sangat manja kalau merasa 'kalah' dan berubah sangat usil saat berhasil mengalahkan orang lain.

Belum sempat mereka membuka mulut, teriakan seorang wanita yang sangat mereka kenal disusul suara benda pecah terdengar oleh telinga mereka, membuat napas mereka tercekat dan langsung berlari ke arah suara, yaitu ruang makan. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka melihat anak-anak lain berlindung di balik tubuh Tsunade yang juga bersembunyi di balik meja dapur yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan mereka. Tubuh wanita itu tampak bergetar dengan mata membelalak. Mereka berlima mengikuti arah mata Tsunade dan refleks mata mereka ikut membelalak.

Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah Jiraiya yang tengah adu hantam dengan tiga orang berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng hitam –yang mereka asumsikan sebagai pencuri– dengan tangan kosong sementara pencuri-pencuri itu dibekali oleh pistol di salah satu dari mereka dan pisau lipat yang berkilat tajam yang dipegang oleh empat lainnya. Sangat tidak adil melihatnya terutama mengingat usia Jiraiya yang tak lagi semuda dan sekuat dulu.

"Karin, Niji, Nila, Sora, Roku, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!" sebelum mereka berlima berkedip, tubuh mereka terasa ditarik oleh sesuatu dan kini mereka ikut bersembunyi bersama anak-anak lain yang kebanyakan sudah menangis ketakutan.

Tubuh mereka semua bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan Karin kini sudah meneteskan air mata yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sora dan Roku yang memang berdiri di sampingnya. Dari belakang tubuh Tsunade, ia bisa melihat kalau wanita tangguh itu juga bergetar. Bahkan jika dilihat lebih seksama, mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, dengan air mata yang siap jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

BUAGH!

Satu pukulan dari Jiraiya berhasil melumpuhkan satu dari kelima orang berpakaian hitam itu, membuat empat yang lain langsung menyerangnya. Yang memegang pistol mengayunkan senjata mereka ke tubuh pria itu, yang ditangkis dengan sukses oleh Jiraiya. Sedangkan yang memegang pistol berkali-kali menembakkan timah panas itu ke tubuh Jiraiya yang juga berhasil dihindari dengan baik olehnya. Setiap suara timah yang membela udara dan hantaman kulit dengan kulit itu terdengar, semua anak-anak berteriak dan sebagian lainnya menangis semakin keras. Tsunade menggumamkan kata 'Tenang, tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak boleh menangis, kalian harus kuat' berulang kali untuk menenangkan mereka dan dirinya sendiri yang kini juga mulai menangis meskipun tak sesenggukan seperti yang lain. Mereka takut. Sangat takut. Mereka tidak takut mati atau kemungkinan buruk lainnya.

Yang mereka takutkan adalah; kehilangan orang yang mereka sayang dan sendirian.

DOR! AAKKHH!

 _Deg._

Tangisan berhenti. Teriakan berhenti. Suara adu pukul berhenti. Suara tembakan berhenti.

Suasana ruangan itu kini hening.

Jantung-jantung milik anak-anak dan milik Tsunade seakan berhenti berdetak. Perlahan-lahan Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya melewati permukaan meja, mengintip. Dan napasnya langsung tercekat melihat hal yang sekarang ada di depannya. Melupakan keselamatannya sendiri, Tsunade melompati meja, berlari menghampiri tubuh Jiraiya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kondisinya yang memegang dada bagian kirinya yang terlihat berwarna merah dengan mata terpejam. Sedetik saat Tsunade telah tiba di sisinya, Tsunade bisa melihat, bahwa kini binar mata hangat itu hilang seiring dengan bibir pria itu yang memucat. Tsunade mengangkat kepala pria itu perlahan dan memeluknya seraya menangis pilu.

Pria yang telah berikrar untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidup bersamanya...

Pria yang telah menghabiskan waktu untuknya...

Pria yang selalu mencintainya setulus hati...

Pria yang ia cintai...

... Tewas.

Hati Tsunade terasa diiris. Jantungnya terasa sebentar lagi akan berhenti bekerja. Giginya bergemeletuk dengan mata yang tertutup, berusaha menahan aliran air mata yang terasa seperti pipa bocor yang enggan untuk berhenti mengalir.

Tubuh Karin seakan melemas melihat kejadian itu. Lamat-lamat tangannya mengepal. Air mata gadis iru mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya yang lalu jatuh ke lantai dingin. Tak dapat dipercaya. Jiraiya telah...

Tsunade berlari kencang, menyerang salah satu pencuri itu berbekal tangan kosong. Serangannya membabi buta, namun tak ayal akhirnya tiga dari lima orang itu tersungkur jatuh olehnya. Saat ia hendak melayangkan satu pukulan pada seorang dari mereka, seorang lainnya dengan cepat menusuk perutnya dengan pisau, membuat tubuh wanita itu terhuyung setelah sempat muntah darah. Tangannya meraba pisau yang kini tertancap di perutnya, meringis saat pisau itu terasa bergerak saat tergesek dengan kulitnya. Tsunade mengusap darah di ujung bibirnya, berusaha berdiri tegak meskipun terlihat sangat sulit. Ia tak bisa berhenti. Paling tidak ia harus memusnahkan satu dari mereka, sebagai bayaran atas kematian Jiraiya. Tsunade menggemeletukkan giginya, menahan amarahnya.

" _Baa-chan,_ di belakang!" itu suara Karin yang bercampur dengan anak-anak lain. Tsunade segera berbalik dan menangkis tendangan itu dan menyerang ulu hati pelaku. Namun, karena tindakannya itu, pisau itu kini terasa menancap semakin dalam dan membuat ambruk dengan sekali lagi muntah darah. Perutnya perih, dan matanya seakan memburam dan yang bisa ia lihat hanya kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di matanya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sekarang adalah salah satu dari mereka melemparkan benda kecil ke gorden dan gorden itu langsung terbakar bersamaan dengan teriakan anak-anaknya yang mulai terdengar mengecil, sebelum akhirnya gelap dan senyap.

Anak-anak berteriak histeris saat api itu mulai menjalar semakin dekat dengan tabung gas. Untuk sesaat mereka merasa lemah. Berbeda dengan mereka yang tampak lain saat sedang latihan bersama Jiraiya yang tampak tangguh dan kuat. Kini, mereka kembali menjadi anak-anak kecil pada umumnya yang penakut dan butuh perlindungan orang dewasa di sekitar mereka, di sisi mereka.

Para pencuri itu sudah pergi entah sejak kapan melewati jendela, meninggalkan dua tubuh manusia dewasa dan anak-anak yang kini menangis sesenggukan. Dari luar, para warga sudah ramai berkumpul dan truk-truk pemadam kebakaran berbaris, mencoba memadamkan api yang entah bagaimana begitu cepat merambat dan kini telah berhasil melahap sebagian rumah.

"AAAAAAA!" Karin berteriak saat api perlahan mendekatinya dan sudah memercik sedikit ke gaun tidur merah mudanya. Refleks tubuhnya mendekat pada yang lain, saling berpelukan untuk menghilangkan rasa takut. Karin memejamkan matanya, seperti mereka yang lain. Mereka bisa merasakan rasa panas itu mengelilingi mereka. Nila yang memang terlahir sebagai anak yang cengeng menangis meraung-raung sekeras yang ia bisa. Gadis kecil itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke rengkuhan sang adik, Niji. Sedangkan di saat seperti ini Niji seolah telah bertranformasi menjadi sosok adik laki-laki sebenarnya yang melindungi kakak perempuannya dengan menggumamkan kata yang sama yang diucapkan Tsunade tadi untuk menenangkan mereka. Di antara mereka, bisa dibilang ia yang paling tenang.

"Anak-anak! Kalian di mana?!"

Itu suara tetangga mereka, Dan Kato, seorang polisi. Di tengah-tengah suara tangisan dan suara api yang memakan furniture kayu di ruangan itu, Akane, salah satu dari anak-anak itu yang dianugerahi pendengaran tajam segera berhenti menangis dan berteriak. "Kami di sini! Kato- _san_ , kami di sini!"

Disusul dengan anak-anak lainnya yang juga berhenti menangis.

Sesosok pria bersama rekan-rekannya sampai di dekat mereka dengan tabung merah untuk memadamkan api. Pria itu menyemprotkan benda putih dari dalam tabung merah itu untuk mengamankan daerah di sekitar anak-anak dari api dan segera menggendong mereka semua bersama rekan-rekannya, membawa mereka ke luar dengan membawa tubuh Tsunade dan Jiraiya sekaligus.

Dan keluar dengan selamat dari dalam rumah itu. Menurunkan anak-anak yang masih menangis itu di dekat ibu-ibu tetangga mereka untuk ditenangkan dan kembali mengomando para tetangga serta para pemadam kebakaran untuk segera memadamkan rumah itu.

 _ **To be continued**_

A/n:

Kori: Hhh... kok rasanya ceritanya aneh banget, ya. Gimana, _minna_? Gaje, ya?

Kazune: Baru tahu?

Kori: #deathglare# Hhh... sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Tidak ada untungnya bertengkar sama 'Pretty Boy' seperti Kazune.

Kazune: TWITCH~! #munculperempatandidahi# siapa yang 'Pretty Boy'?

Kori: Yang merasa. Sudahlah. Kenapa kita jadi bertengkar lagi? Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa Kazune ada disini? 'Kan belum muncul. Masih di chap-chap depan, 'kan?

Kazune: Terserahku.

Karin: sudah, berhenti bertengkar. Hey, Author curut, kok aku jadi kayak Kazune, sih? Dingin-dingin ketus gitu. Huaaa... T_T

Kori: hehehe... soalnya aku kepengen Karin jadi sosok yang kuat. Kalau 'Karin' yang asli 'kan manis, feminim, dan semacamnya. Nah, aku kepengen Karin yang dingin dan kuat. Menurut aku, Karin yang asli agak sedikit lemah, sih. Lagian, di fic ini, Karin juga aku bikin pinter, kuat dan hebat.

Karin: ohh... gitu, ya. berarti aslinya aku bego, dong?!

Kori: Kenyataannya 'kan begitu.

Karin: sialan. Eh, tapi, kalo _readers_ gak suka aku jadi OOC gimana?

Kori: 'Kan di atas udah aku kasih _warn_ kalo ada OOC. Nah, itu juga tergantung dari pembacanya sendiri. Mau baca, nggak? Kori gak mau maksa mereka baca. Kalau mereka gak mau baca, ya sudah. Kalo baca ya _Alhamdulillah_. Lagipula, ada fic yang jauh lebih baik dari fic-ku yang bisa mereka baca, 'kan?

Karin: Oh, iya, ya.

Kazune: sudah belum? Kalau sudah, cepat baca _review_ -nya.

Kori: oh, iya. Hehehe... lupa. Nah, pertama, **HanaZune Ran** , terima kasih, Ran- _san_. Kori jadi sadar. Nanti sebelum di _published_ , bakal Kori revisi lagi. Biar tidak mengecewakan. Iya, aku juga punya Wattpad. Tapi sekarang terbengkalai dengan mengenaskan karena aku lupa sandinya. Hah, ironis. Karin, lanjut.

Karin: heeeh? Kok aku juga?

Kori: #deathglare#

Karin: eh? Iya deh. Untuk **Musim Gugur Sakura, anon, Lany, Fuyumi** , ini udah lanjut ^^.

Kori: Nah, sekarang Kazune!

Kazune: kenapa aku diikut sertakan?

Kori: Sudah, diam. Tinggal bales doang apa susahnya, sih? Itung-itung sebagai balesan karena udah muncul tanpa diundang. Kayak jelangkung aja.

Kazune: enak saja jelangkung! Aku lebih cakep dari jelangkung, tahu!

Kori: Iya, iya, terserah. Cepat bales. Cepet bales, cepet selesai, 'kan? Biar kamu cepet pergi.

Kazune: Huufftt... ya sudah lah. Supaya cepat selesai. Selanjutnya, **HikariAnna**. Hah? Menarik? Menarik apanya? Idenya gak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali tuh.

Kori: SWING~! #lemparKazunekeAntartika# Wah, beneran menarik? Makasih. Iya, _insyaallah_ bakal dilanjut sampai tamat. Tapi tergantung dari jalannya otak juga, sih. Hehehe...

Kazune: dasar Author curut.

Kori: lho? Kok balik lagi?

Kazune: bentar lagi juga ilang kok. Males liat muka Author. #pergi#

Karin: eh? Kazune-kun? Kok Karin ditinggal? IKUUUTT! #ikutpergi#

Kori: #cengo# eh, yaudahlah. Biarin aja mereka pacaran. Lalu yang terakhir untuk **MillatiJS**. Ini udah lanjut, kok. ^_^

Nah, udah dulu ya, _minna_. Makasih buat yang udah mau _review_. Tahu gak, pas Kori dapet _review_ pertama (yang dari **HanaZune Ran** itu) tuh Kori rasanya pengen jingkrak-jingkrak saking senengnya karena ada yang baca dan nge- _review_ #readers:GakNanya#. Jadi, kalau ada yang _review_ , Kori seneng banget. Tenang aja. Kori itu terbuka. _Review_ aja. Curahkan pendapat kalian. Kori akan dengan senang hati akan menerima. Bahkan, _Flame_ -pun Kori terima, kok. Lebih baik ungkapkan daripada dipendam dan dibicarain di belakang. #Readers:MaksaBangetBuat _Review_ #

Btw, jangan panggil Author, ya? berasa gak punya nama. Panggil aja Kori, Koi, atau Kor. Asal jangan 'Sayang' atau _'Darling_ ', ya. soalnya itu khusus buat pasangan masa depan Kori. Hehe. #apasih #okeabaikan.

 _So,_ RnR! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

You're My Bad Guy and My Love

 **Disclaimer:** Kamichama Karin CHU © **Koge Donbo**

 **Chapter 2 :** Flashback 2

 **Rate T**

 **Genre :** Crime, Action, Angst, Family, Friendship, little-bit-romance

 **Warning :** OOC, OC, typo, alur rada aneh dan tidak jelas, typo berceceran, dan sebagainya.

 _ **This story is mine, and it's my authority to expressing my self.**_

.

.

 _ **But, I hope you enjoy it**_

.

.

 **You're My Bad Guy and My Love**

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih bersih, tampak dua ranjang yang ditiduri oleh dua tubuh yang dikelilingi oleh banyak anak kecil yang menangis. Mata dua sosok itu tertutup, dengan wajah damai mereka yang pucat. Di ruangan itu pula terdapat beberapa orang dewasa yang memasang wajah sedih, iba melihat keadaan anak-anak itu.

"Tsunade- _san_ tak tertolong. Ia sudah kehabisan banyak darah." bisik seorang wanita berpakaian dokter pada orang-orang dewasa itu, agar anak-anak itu tidak mendengar mereka. Mereka menatap anak-anak itu kasihan, tak menyangka hidup yang anak-anak sekecil itu jalani seperti ini.

Karin memeluk lengan Jiraiya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana, sekaligus isakan dan air matanya. perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, memandang wajah teduh pria itu. " _Jii-chan_ ," panggilnya pelan, namun ia tahu itu mustahil di jawab.

" _Baa-chan_ ," panggilnya lagi. Karin menyedot ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. " _Baa-chan,_ bangun. Aku lapar, aku ingin makan bubur buatan _Baa-chan._ "

" _Jii-chan,_ katanya _Jii-chan_ akanmembelikanku bola baru. Mana?" tanya Niji yang sekarang beringsut mendekati tubuh Jiraiya.

Nila mendengar ucapan Niji dengan telinganya dan tangisnya perlahan berhenti, meski masih sesenggukan. Ditatapnya saudaranya itu dan beralih pada Tsunade. " _Baa-chan,_ kalau _Baa-chan_ bangun, Nila janji Nila tidak akan pilih-pilih makanan lagi." ucapnya.

Di sebelahnya, Sora menangis semakin menjadi. " _Baa-chan, Jii-chan_ , kalian bilang mau mencicipi kue buatanku saat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian nanti, 'kan? Kalau kalian mau, maka kalian harus bangun."

Melihat keempat sahabatnya, Roku hanya diam. Walau demikian, benaknya tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan doa. Meskipun air matanya tidak mengalir, tapi hatinya serasa ditikam. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Tsunade. Tangan itu yang kerap mengelus puncak kepalanya. Tangan yang selalu memasakkan masakan enak untuk mereka makan. Tangan yang selalu menjewer telinganya manakala ia nakal. Tangan yang dulu terasa hangat, kini terasa sangat dingin.

" _Jii-chan, Baa-chan,_ aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi!"

"Aku juga janji tidak akan main bola dalam rumah lagi!"

" _Baa-chan_ , aku janji akan mengurangi makan permen kalau _Baa-chan_ bangun."

" _Jii-chan,_ aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi agar dapat nilai bagus, asal _Jii-chan_ bangun."

" _Baa-chan,_ aku rela dimarahi dan dipukul habis-habisan sama _-chan,_ bangun."

Orang-orang dewasa yang ikut mendengarnya turut bersedih. Melihat tangisan anak-anak itu semakin menjadi, Dan menghela napasnya. "Jiraiya- _san_ dan Tsunade- _san_ sudah tidak ada. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka semua?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Dokter, suster, kepala polisi, dan Dan sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan anak-anak yatim piatu itu. Dan bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka. Dulu, ia pernah kehilangan adiknya, dan saat ini, saat ia melihat anak-anak kecil itu, hati nuraninya benar-benar tergugah. Sejak pasangan Senju itu membangun panti asuhan tepat di depan rumahnya, ia sangat senang saat setiap ia berangkat atau pulang bekerja, pasti ada salah satu atau sebagian di antara anak-anak itu menyapanya, membuatnya tersenyum saat melihat sapaan ramah mereka. Paling tidak itu mengobati kerinduannya dengan adiknya. Lalu sekarang, saat ia melihat mereka menangis, ingin rasanya ia juga ikut menangis.

Wanita berpakaian dokter tadi mendekati mereka dan hendak meraih pundak gadis kecil berambut _brunette_. Ia merengkuh pundak mungil yang ringkih itu. "Anak-anak, aku tahu ini sulit bagi kalian, tapi... kalian harus merelakan mereka. Jika kalian menangis, mereka akan sedih karena melihat kalian menangis hanya karena tidak rela melepas mereka. Walau kalian menangis sekencang apapun, tidak akan merubah keadaan mereka. Jika kalian hanya menangis, kalian akan–"

Tiba-tiba, gadis yang ia rengkuh menepis tangannya. sehingga wanita itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Dilihatnya gadis itu kini menunduk, dengan isakan kecilnya.

"Tahu apa kau, hah?" tanya gadis itu dengan mendesis. "Tahu apa kau tentang kami?" ulangnya.

Semua orang dewasa tercenung mendengar suara bergetarnya, sehingga tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Kau bilang kami tidak boleh sedih? Tidak boleh menangis?" kini gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Kalau kau ditinggal oleh orang yang kau sayangi, orang yang kau anggap penting, APA KAU TIDAK SEDIH?!" sentaknya.

"Sedari kecil, kami tidak pernah merasakan rasanya punya orang tua kandung! Kami dibuang, oleh orang tua kami sendiri! Ada yang hanya karena kami lahir di luar ikatan pernikahan, kami dibuang! Hanya karena di antara kami ada yang lahir tidak sempurna, kami dibuang, bahkan sebelum kami bisa melihat wajah orang tua kami sendiri!" sentak gadis itu lagi dengan suaranya yang melengking, membuat kini teman-temannya ikut menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Saat kami dibuang, tidak ada yang mau merawat kami. Hanya mereka yang dengan senang hati menerima dan merawat kami. Mereka mengajari kami banyak hal yang tidak kami ketahui. Keluarga, persahabatan, kasih sayang, kerja sama, banyak! Dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya menyuruh kami merelakan mereka?! Itu tidak akan bisa!" lalu gadis itu kembali mengubur wajahnya pada lengan Jiraiya, menangis dengan kuat di sana. Ia tidak peduli lagi, bahkan kalau ia sampai menangis darah pun, ia tak peduli. Melihatnya, teman-temannya juga kembali menangis, seolah sentaken kerasnya hanyalah angin lalu yag sekedar lewat.

Wanita itu akhirnya bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Lantas ia kembali mendekati anak-anak itu, dan perlahan bertanya lembut, "Apa kalian mau memiliki ayah dan ibu?"

Seketika mereka semua berhenti menangis, menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Terkejut, penasaran, bingung, dan kesal –yang tentunya berasal dari gadis yang baru menyentaknya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku mau menjadi ibu kalian, aku mau merawat kalian. Aku tahu akan cukup sulit bagi kalian untuk menerima kehadiranku, tapi... aku akan berusaha menjadi ibu yang terbaik bagi kalian. Jika ada yang dengan senang hati mengadopsi kalian, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi jika kalian juga merasa cocok dengan orang yang akan mengadopsi kalian. Jika perlu, aku juga akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku sebagai dokter, hanya karena ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kalian. Bagaimana? Kalian mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Beberapa terdiam, beberapa tampak tak terima, beberapa senang ada yang dengan senang hati menerima mereka. Bermacam-macam. Setelah terlibat telepati lewat mata di antara anak-anak itu, mereka lantas mengangguk pelan meskipun ada juga yang hanya diam.

Melihat itu, sang wanita lantas tersenyum bahagia. Ia meminta anak-anak menyingkir, dan ia menarik kain putih untuk menutup wajah kedua manusia tak bernyawa itu. anak-anak menatap setiap detik pergerakannya, merekamnya di dalam otak mereka. Kemudian, wanita itu dibantu beberapa suster membawa dua tubuh itu melewati pintu rumah sakit menuju kamar jenazah. Anak-anak menatap pintu yang kini tertutup itu dengan nanar, dan menunduk sedih.

Pemakaman telah sepi, para tetangga, dan rekan-rekan telah pergi. Hanya anak-anak yang mengelilingi dua pusara dengan nama belakang Senju tersebut. mereka tidak menangis lagi, mungkin karena telah kehabisan stok air mata. Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh nisan Jiraiya, mengusapnya lembut. Karin, pemilik tangan itu.

" _Jii-chan_ , _Baa-chan_ , kami akan tinggal di rumah baru. Dan di keluarga baru juga." ucap Nila dengan suaranya yang setengah bergetar. Mata gadis kecil itu sembab, menandakan seberapa hebatnya ia menangis. "Tapi kami tidak akan melupakan kalian. Kuharap kalian tenang di sana." sambungnya.

"Oh, iya, _Baa-chan_ , omong-omong, keluarga baru kami itu seorang polisi dan seorang dokter. Namanya kalau tidak salah, Akayama Ryuu dan Akayama Miko. Sejauh ini mereka tampak sangat baik pada kami. Melihat mereka berdua, aku jadi ingat kalian." Niji tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Meski begitu, mata sembabnya tetap terlihat jelas dan orang-orang dewasa yang melihatnya akan ikut sedih dengannya.

Duo Ni itu saling berpelukan, layaknya sepasang kakak-beradik yang saling menyayangi. Terkadang mereka bertengkar, tapi mereka sebenarnya tak saling membenci.

Tangan Karin berhenti mengusap nisan Jiraiya. Wajah gadis kecil itu datar, tanpa ekspresi menatap dua nisan orang terkasihnya. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan ia yang menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan matanya yang membuka. Mata _emerald_ -nya memancar dingin. "Aku bersumpah, aku akan mencari para pencuri itu. Aku tidak perduli kalau aku hanyalah anak kecil. Pokoknya aku akan mencari mereka sampai ketemu dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Aku akan berlatih sangat keras sampai aku menjadi sangat kuat. Walau polisi-polisi itu sedang mencari mereka, tapi kerja para polisi sangat lambat. Makanya aku–"

"Karin, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Sora memotonng ucapannya. "Kau sedih, dan aku tahu itu karena aku sendiri juga sedih. Kita semua sedih. Tapi kau tidak perlu terobsesi sampai seperti itu untuk menghajar para pencuri itu. Biarlah ini menjadi tugas para polisi."

Mata dingin Karin menghujamnya. "Aku tidak peduli."

Mendengar itu, teman-temannya tertegun. Ada aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh gadis kecil bermata seteduh hutan itu. walau mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya, tapi ada hal buruk yang berbeda di sini. dan itu membuat mereka takut.

"Akayama- _san_ , aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, terkait dengan kejadian terbakarnya rumah Jiraiya- _san_." Akayama Ryuu, kepala polisi Tokyo, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Dan Kato serta KujyouKazuto, dua orang polisi kebanggaannya. Kesepuluh jari tangannya tertaut di atas meja dengan siratan mata serius. "Apa itu, Kujyou- _san_?"

Kazuto memberikan sebuah map berwarna biru pada Ryuu. "Kelima pencuri itu, mereka anak buah _The Great_."

Mata Ryuu melebar mendengar nama itu. "Kalian serius?"

Keduanya mengangguk. " _The Great_ mengincar kode rahasia yang dititipkan para intel kepada Jiraiya- _san_. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menemukannya di rumah itu. tepat setelah mereka akan pergi, Jiraiya- _san_ menemukan mereka. Kemungkinan, Jiraiya- _san_ tidak menyembunyikan kode itu di rumahnya. Dan mereka membakar rumah itu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Untungnya aku bersama beberapa warga berhasil menangkap satu orang dari mereka dan setelah diinterogasi, dia mengaku kalau dia adalah komplotan _The Great_." jelas Dan.

"Akayama- _san_ , kami rasa keputusan Miko- _san_ untuk mengasuh anak-anak itu tepat. Mereka masih kecil, dan kami pikir beberapa dari mereka ada yang sedikit terguncang mentalnya. Mereka membutuhkan orang dewasa di sekitar mereka." ujar Dan yang diangguki oleh Kazuto.

Ryuu tersenyum tipis. Membayangkan wajah istrinya, Akayama Miko yang tampak begitu bahagia setelah berhasil membujuk anak-anak panti itu. Tiga tahun menikah, keduanya tak pernah memiliki keturunan. Ada masalah di _ovarium_ milik Miko yang membuatnya tak mampu memiliki anak, mirip seperti Tsunade.

Menegakkan punggungnya, Ryuu menatap serius dua bawahannya tersebut. Keningnya berkerut dengan ribuan asumsi di kepalanya. Lalu ia menghela napas.

"Jadi, apa langkah kita, Akayama- _san_?" tanya Kazuto, memecah lamunan Ryuu.

Ryuu berpikir sebentar. Tangannya tertaut di meja dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Karena ini berhubungan dengan intel, kita harus rapat singkat untuk ini. Aku sudah meminta Sakurai- _san_ untuk menghubungi pihak intel. Jadi, kita hanya perlu menunggu laporannya saja."

Dan mengangguk samar. "Kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu."

Ruangan itu hening tanpa suara. Ketiga kepala berpikir keras dan berdiskusi secara singkat. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membahas anak-anak, pasangan Senju, dan kasus yang kini mereka hadapi.

 **To Be Continued** **...**

A/n:

Kori: duh, kok berasa drama, ya?

Nila: Heh, Kor! Kok aku di sini kesannya manja banget? Dikit-dikit nangis gitu?!

Kori: ya udah sih. Kamu sabar aja, ya. ini Kori lagi merenung kenapa drama banget. Sinetron-sinetron alay begitu.

Niji: gitu-gitu pan situ yang bikin. Dasar oneng.

Nila: btw, Kor, udah jangan banyak omong. Aku pengen ini cepetan selesai. Cepet baca _review-_ nya.

Kori: idih, beringas banget, Nil?

Niji: #nyenggol-nyenggolKori# jangan ganggu, Kor. Si Nila lagi PMS.

Kori: Oh, Perempuan Mode Senin? Ya udah, kita baca _review_ -nya! Yang pertama dari **Lia, HanaZune Ran** sama **Xiaomi99**. Iya, mungkin kesannya aneh, ya? masa Kamichama Karin di mix sama Naruto? Nakal-nakal manja gitu dong? Hehe. Ini memang naskah abal, jadi maaf kalau mengecewakan. Teman aku sendiri pas baca waktu belum di- _update_ malah bilang begini, "Lu abis ngelem apa abis minum WPC? Apa kebanyakan konsumsi MSG? Masa si Karin sama Naruto, sih?" gila. Pedes banget mulut dia. Untung cakepan dikit, kalo nggak udah aku jejelin sendal jepit bekas nginjak tai ayam tuh anak.

Niji: jadi, biar aku kasih penjelasan sama kalian, _ders_. Si Kori ini suka sama beberapa anime. Contohnya: Naruto, Kamichama Karin Chu, Dragon Ball, Angel Beats, Inuyasha, Doraemon, dan Uta no Prince-sama. Jadi dia mix fic-fic buatan dia sama berdasarkan anime favoritnya itu. menurutnya, Kamichama Karin yang kesannya _cute_ bakal cocok kalau di mix sama Naruto. Katanya, biar gak terlalu feminim, Naruto bakal bikin kesan boyish yang strong di fic ini. kita, para chara, kita aja gak bisa nebak jalan pikiran nih bocah satu.

Nila: udah jangan banyak komen. Selesaiin, cepatan. Next, dari **Rikamia.**

Kori: hah? Beneran, Ran-san? Aduh, makasih, ya. Kori sampe kepengen meleleh bacanya. Ran-san pasti lagi makan permen ya pas nge- _review_. Manis banget omongannya. 3 makasih banget, ya.

Niji: ih, apaan. Menarik apanya? Aku bingung sama jalan pikiran kamu, Kor.

Kori: udah, ah. Lanjut. Kori lagi seneng tahu, Ji. Jangan rusak khayalan aku, ah.

Nila: Nah, udah, ya. Udah. 'kan? Jaa ne~

Kori: LAH, NIL?! KOK?!

Nila: DIAM!

KICEP.

 _REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenasai, mina-san.**

Saya, pemilik akun ffn ini, dengan berat hati menyatakan bahwa saya sudah tidak bisa menulis di fandom ini lagi. Bukan apa-apa –hanya saja sudah cukup lama saya tidak memiliki _feel_ untuk menulis ff fandom ini lagi.

Saya sudah kelas Sembilan, saya sibuk dengan sekolah yang memaksa saya untuk fokus pada kegiatan tersebut. Dan saya mungkin agak sedikit menyesal karena harus mengatakan kalau akan menutup akun ini.

Tidak ada alasan khusus karena saya hanya merasa saya sudah tidak bisa menulis di fandom ini lagi. Maaf karena sudah menggantungkan kalian dengan sangat lama, tapi itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa saya menutup akun ini. Sebelumnya, saya telah membaca tulisan-tulisan saya yang awalnya akan saya jadikan ff yang akan saya publish. Tapi karena saya telah lama tidak lagi membuka folder-folder itu, setelah saya membacanya ulang, saya sendiri merasa agak sedih karena saya kemampuan menulis saya masih sepayah itu. Saya hanya ingin memberikan kalian bacaan yang berbobot dan bukan hanya sekedar fiksi penggemar fantasi. Kemudian saya vakum cukup lama hingga akhirnya saya berani menulis lagi, tapi tidak di akun ini.

Saya telah membuat akun baru. Jika berkenan, kalian bisa mampir untuk membaca ff baru saya. Akan tetapi. saya hanya ingin memperingatkan; akun baru saya khusus fanfiction Bangtan Boys –yang tentunya **BL** a.k.a. **Boys Love** alias bercerita dengan main character _gay_. Saya tidak begitu mengharapkan kalian akan membacanya, tapi saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa saya tidak lagi menulis di sini.

Saya pikir, hanya begitu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terima kasih sebelumnya atas review, fav, follow kalian selama ini. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan juga terima kasih atas perhatian kalian.

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
